Origin of Zoey
by AllThatsLeftOfYesterday
Summary: This story gives light one of the survivers of left for dead, before the second week of infection, the beggining of the end. this is my first story on this site please be nice and i will work on the next part in the next few days for those who wish to see what happens next. also sorry for any grammar errors i did spell check this but sometmes the computer misses somethings.


Origin: Zoey

"After spending her first semester holed up in a dorm room watching old horror movies, Zoey was given a choice: Stop fooling around and get her grades up, or drop out. Now that the planets over run with murderous zombies, and all of her professors are dead, Zoey at least has the cold comfort that's she's been studying up on the right subject after all." – Left 4 dead/manual pg 6; Characters

Day 1:

The sun shone through the small dorm room windows blinds. The slits in the blind let threw rays of orange, illuminating dust motes in the air. The small room held a bunk bed, a coffee table, make shift dresser made of cylinders and ply wood. A closet sat open next to the beds with clothes piled up with no care. A side table with an alarm that was about to go off, a glass of water with a tooth brush sticking out of it and horror movies stacked around it, on it, and in the one drawer. Two women lay in their beds both about to wake up, and neither was ready for the next few days off their lives.

The alarm crashed through the silence, making both of the roommates awaken from their slumber. The first to get out of bed was Diana, a quirky blond that would have the next Nobel Prize if she put her mind to the right subjects. But she followed her boyfriend into the classes she doesn't need to succeed. She walked out into the hallway towards the bathroom. Zoey woke up from a dream that she won't remember and shuts off the alarm. She groans as she stretched still laying under the sheet in the bed. She moved her feet out and onto the crappy carpet. Knocking over a pile of movies and scattering them under the bed as she walked over to the closet. She picked up a blue shirt and smelled it and cringed, dropping it as she grabbed a red jacket and zipped it up over her night shirt. Yawning she sat down on the bed and almost fell back asleep. Diana walking back into the room stopped her from entering the dreamland.

"Hey lady, you going to actually do something today or are you just going to stay inside watching your movies?" Zoey looked at her and realized she looked nothing like what she looked like before she left the room. The quick glance she got of her before she went through the door was a scary sight almost like what she pictured the Blaire Witch would look like. The same movie she watched just last night and wasn't disappointed by it unlike other people were.

"you know I feel lazy today I'm going to stay in watch a couple movies and take you to the café to get dinner when you get back ok? Zoey said this with a happy go lucky tone.

"So basically what you did yesterday and the day before that and the day before that, you know professor Gregory is asking about you, he's threatening to kick you out of his class."

"I'm surprised that he remembers my name let alone that I'm in his class, that bastard called me stupid, I only showed up for the first 5 classes let him kick me out see if I care." she folded her arms and stared at the floor. Diana walked over and sat next to her and spoke to her in a small voice.

"You stormed out of his class tossing a desk because the first quiz he marked had an F on it, you were lucky not to get expelled. All I'm saying is if you go to a couple of your classes you might learn something. I've got to go to class I'll see you when I get back ok." Zoey looked at her with big eyes and hugged her. The friend ship between them was like a puppy and a little child almost an eternal bond. Diana left the dorm room and met her boyfriend outside their hall. They walked to their first class of the day. Zoey picked up a movie from a pile under the table it was "Shaun of the dead" she took the disc out from the case on popped it into the DVD player. She turned on the TV and sat back down. She watched this movie and two more before her fourth was disturbed.

Diana and her boyfriend sat in their chairs with laptops out and text books in hand. Their professor was standing in the middle of the room giving a lecture on how to create a web page for their next project. A man with dark brown hair sat in the front row. He looked paler than Edward Cullen except there were no sparkles emanating from his skin but sweat coming from his pours. He tried to talk to his professor but was interrupted.

"Professor Fellner I'm not…"

Puke ran from his mouth and spurted onto the floor. He got up and ran out of the room leaving a trail of puke behind him and a class of confused students. They followed him a companied by the teacher as well. Like a herd of curious children they watched him out in the court yard. He convulsed on the grass in front of the fountain with clear water trickling out of its spout. He died on the grass in a puddle of his own vomit. His professor checked his pulse and then shouted

"Someone call 911 now his got no pulse!"

Almost everyone took out their phones except for Diana, she ran into her hall and got the one person she thought needed to see this.

Zoey just put in the movie "puppet master 4" but Diana came through the door before she could press play. Now fully dressed in track pants, green t-shirt and a pair of toms, she got up in shock.

"Holy shit what the hell are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack." Zoey shouted.

"Some crazy shit's going on outside come on you need to see this." she grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door. Now outside the campus police and EMS were on the scene a bigger crowd surrounded the body but Zoey and Diana pushed through it. Zoey stood stunned and almost held in a trance by the body, until the EMS backed away and the cops looked scared.

"Hey, everyone back up towards the building." the first officer said, with his hand on his gun the other facing the crowd. The second officer started to move the people but no one moved right away. The EMS stood by the fountain a few feet away from the body. The first officer still standing over the body until it moved. He jumped back with a frightened look on his face

"I thought you guys said he was dead!" he was dumbfounded. He looked at the two EMS and they looked just as he did. One shrugged and said.

"He didn't show up on the monitor and he has no pulse, he has no pulse…"

The body started to move as if it was an infant starting to walk. When it got onto its feet, everyone moved toward the building. The man started to make grunting noises then heeled over and vomited adding to the puddle. The coloring was different, darker red than olive green. He moved toward the crowd in lunges dragging its feet on the grass. The one guard closest to him moved forward confronting him.

"Sir, stand back please… sir can you hear me? Sir, STAND back or I will be forced to shoot you." the officer said with authority.

But he kept moving toward them. The officer waited a few seconds but valuable seconds he shouldn't have wasted. The man fell on the cop taking him to the ground. He called to his partner.

"Get this ass hole of me man get him off me!" screaming at his partner the cop struggled to gain control of him the other officer grabbed the man by the shoulders but the he clamped down on the officers neck ripping the tendons and skin in strips. In Zoey mind she thought of ripping putty in your hands and seeing the putty thin and has holes tear in the center then completely separate.

Then the officer on the ground started to scream in immense pain his partner fell to the ground having his hand slip into the puddle of vomit. A buff college jock came to the officer's rescue by kicking the man in the head sending blood spatter in the air and him off the officer on the ground. the second cop got his wits back and stood up and walked up the squirming body and shot him five times two to the back one to the left butt cheek and two the head. The shots ringing out startled the crowed making all of them disperse into the school leaving the EMS and police officers behind. Zoey and Diana ran back to their room and stayed there until the police came back around in force questioning everyone who was there. The knock on the door was at 4:56.

"Hello is anybody in there?" the man said from behind the door. Zoey moved to the door and turned the handle opening it to a tall looming man.

"Hey, um sir can I help you?" Zoey said.

"Yes you and your room mate uh," he looked down at his note pad. "Diana were at the scene today is that correct?" he said with a sturdy tone. Diana got up off the bed and moved behind Zoey.

"Yes we were there, but I don't think we can be much help there was a lot going on and it was really confusing." Diana said still behind Zoey.

"That's ok, just a few questions is all…" he was cut of short by Zoey shutting the door in his face. He knocked on the door and stood outside for a few minutes then over his radio he was called by his superior officer to move to another scene.

They looked at each other for a few seconds then Diana looked at the clock and the spoke to the door.

"So I've lost my appetite and frankly don't want to leave my warm comfort of my bed do you still want to go to the café?"

"No I'm not hungry I just want to watch a movie and sleep until the end of the world" they watched two movies that were stacked next to the bed, "Hell Raiser" and "The fly". And then they fell asleep until 10 the next morning.


End file.
